Hives Revenge
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This explains how Lincoln came back to life, an enemies return. With it starting 7 months later.


Mcu arrowverse story 6 Hives's Revenge

4 years ago in space

As Lincoln and Hive are about to get blown up by nuke in ship. Daisy" You can't just die like this it's wrong." Lincoln"I don't know saving the girl I love and the world at the same time?Feels pretty right to jets shaking pretty good I hope it... " Lincoln  
you're breaking up." Lincoln" The communications system is dying, I must've fried that too." Daisy" Lincoln I can take it if you." Daisy to Phil" He's paying for my mistakes."( crying), Phil" He's paying for all our mistakes."Lincoln to Hive" Try  
to sway me if you want there's no turning this thing around."Hive" I think we already have a connection as we experience the one thing that has evaded me all these years, Death." Lincoln"Well, I got to see the world." Hive" Its beautiful , smaller  
than you imagine."Lincoln" Yeah." Hive" I only wanted to make it better." Lincoln" I know." Hive" To feel a connection, but you must feel that already to sacrifice for them, with all their flaws." Lincoln" They're only human." Lets go of cross necklace.  
It explodes killing them both. As it is a SHIELD ship it didn't turn their bodies into dust. The remnants of the ship fall back to earth. Lincoln going with it back to Earth landing in Nanda Parbat. Up in space a portal ( similar to Thor)comes down  
taking hive with him to another dimension. As he is found by the people where the title cards read( Star Wars theme)

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"In the world of Star Wars is revived by a mysterious energy and awakens to find armor, ( Hive gasps)" Where am I?" a holographic display of a thing looking similar to him"  
I am Durge , if you find this I'm dead, you wear my armor and can learn the ways of the force." Hive " I'll learn what these powers are and then finish what I started and I'll take back Earth to it's next evolution ." As he's healing from the wounds.  
Back on earth Ra's" What is that , go investigate." As they look around and finds his body. Lincoln is taken by The League of Assassins and Ras- al Ghul decides to put him in the Lazarus pit. Ras" Put him in the pit , once we are done set him free  
, send him to America once he lives." As he is put through the ritual for the pit. He awakens but the pit has electricity going through as Lincoln is pulled and once he has control he immediately sent to back to America. Lincoln " Where am I? Coast  
City."

Present day , 7 months later from story 5

As a portal opens in space and a ship falls out of the sky it crashes into the mountains right outside central city. A an armored man walks out " So this is where Lincoln is, soon he will die." As Barry , Peter, Robbie and Wally are racing around around  
city . Cisco and Harry are waiting to tell about any threats within the area, and Joe and Iris are at work. At Lincoln and Caitlin house they are getting the house ready for the baby. Caitlin with heavily pregnant belly , baby has dropped,lying on  
the couch." When will we have this baby."Lincoln " Soon I hope." Across the city this mysterious person enters the city. Unknown man" Where can I find the flash." Scared homeless man points that way. As he uses telekinesis(Giyera)to open bank doors.  
Unknown man" I guess this is what it takes to get the flash." As the flash runs and pulls him out of the bank and into the streets. Flash" Who are you?" Unknown man" I am Durge." Flash" Who are you?"Durge" I'm looking for you're Fallen Agent." Flash"  
Who?" Durge"You know exactly who?" Flash looking confused. Durge shooting electricity out of his fingertips throwing Flash. Then Kid Flash comes and throws lighting. Durge catches and throws it back sending him flying into a wall. Vibe teleports in  
and strikes on the side. Durge" Weak." Sending his powers back at him and throwing a barrel and igniting it as it heads toward him and explodes on contact( James or Hellfire powers). Robbie drives in and jumps out then throws his chain and Peter swings  
in and using cyclops powers. Flash uses havok powers and steels up. Durge stops them both and get thrown into a wall. Wally gets up and tries attacking him, but Durge gets grabbed him looks him in the eyes and they flash (Lucio's powers). Durge" Bring  
me the Fallen Agent." Dropping him on the ground. Robbie turning into Ghost Rider" Die!" Durge" I don't think so." Robbie grabs him and Durge grabs his neck, Robbie is drained and absorbed turning back into his normal form. Cisco opens a portal under  
everyone sending back to star labs. Harry just in the cortex and then everyone gets teleported in places all across the cortex. Harry" My god." Joe walks in after work. Joe " What the hell happened?!"Harry" I don't know they just all teleported in  
unconscious."Joe" We need a medic I'm calling them." Calls Lincoln , Joe" Hey you guys busy cause we need you over here ,now ." Lincoln " Why what happened?" Joe" I don't know what happened but they're pretty banged up , they could use some medics."  
Lincoln " I'll get there as fast as we can." Lincoln to Caitlin " Hey we need to go to star labs the guys are hurt pretty bad." Caitlin " Ok let's go but you got to help me up." As they get to star labs they see them all around the cortex. Lincoln  
" Well ok I need you to guys to get them laying down." As they begin check vitals and patching up wounds, Caitlin to Barry"What happened, who was this guy?" Barry" I don't know but he was looking for someone called the Fallen Agent." Caitlin" Man  
we haven't faced a guy this powerful since Prometheus." Cisco" Who is this Fallen Agent." Caitlin " Do you know anything about this Lincoln."( glaring) Lincoln" No why?" ( sarcastically). Caitlin " Do you think it could be Hive." Lincoln " No , no  
he died." Caitlin " Yeah but your here don't you think he could of survived." Lincoln" It could be but I'm pretty sure he's dead." Cisco" Why do would he look for you? What's with the fallen agent thing." Lincoln" I was the agent destined to die killing  
hive by an inhuman who could predict the future, in vision my ex saw." Cisco" Well not the weirdest sentence to come out of someone's mouth." Lincoln " Can you give me anything on him." Cisco" I mean I don't what to look for and if I did find something  
it's not like we could fight him we're all wounded pretty bad." Barry" If you find anything I'll go with you." Across the city , Hive is in his human clothes, where there are still very small cells of HYDRA. Grant" I'm looking for a way to draw out  
some of this city's heroes." Man" This is hydra your not welcome here." Grant " Do you know who I am." Man" Who?" Grant" I'm Grant ward , I am hive." Man" Yeah and I'm the hulk." Grant" Ok have it your way." Shoots on the man in the head as other  
get more powerful guns. They begin shooting not effecting him at all, as you holds out him hand as the parasites that he is starts disintegrating the rest. And using his fire powers just igniting the whole place on " This should do it." As he leaves  
shooting the outside cameras. At star labs Barry gets a call from Joe" Hey we got seven bodies from what it looks like a new metahuman get over here." Barry" On my way." Barry runs out changing on the way and grabbing his " What do we have?" Joe"  
Well this place was on fire but they don't look burned." Barry" Well one of these guys got shot I could still get the bullet but I'm gonna need sample of this, I should also take it to star labs to." Joe" Do whatever you need we can't have a metahuman  
that can disintegrate people again ." Barry" Anything on the cameras?" Joe" No all of them burned in the fire and the outside ones were shot so we couldn't recover the footage."Barry" That's odd no bullet shells." At star labs, Caitlin " So how I'm  
going take a sample of them( Wally and Robbie)." Caitlin " That's weird?" Cisco" What is it?" Caitlin " From it looks like they are frozen, Wally's nerves are completely paralyzed but it should be wearing off soon." Cisco" What about Robbie." Caitlin  
" I can't explain that?Its like all the energy in him was drained." Cisco" I could try something." Harry" What would that be." Cisco" If our powers are essentially both connected to fabric of the universe then I should be able to jump start him."  
Wally gasps, Wally "what... happened?" Cisco" We just our asses handed to us again." Cisco puts on his goggles and shooting his powers at Robbie. Cisco " Work." Robbie wakes up,( gasps, coughs)" We got beat again?" Cisco" Yup." Helping him up. Robbie"  
So now what?" Lincoln " I'm going to see what Barry has from the crime scene." Calls Barry," Hey what do you have?" Barry" Well ok the thing is I need to take it to CCPD and I'm basically stuck there because after the whole takeover thing the last  
two times the new captain really doesn't want us to go run off." Lincoln " Then I'll come to you, Wally can take me to CCPD." Wally" Yeah, I should see joe anyway probably worried about me." Wally runs off taking Lincoln to CCPD. Both leaves the elevator  
Wally goes to joe and Lincoln goes upstairs to see Barry. Lincoln " You know I've never seen your office before." Barry" And I've never seen yours." Lincoln " Because if you did it would expose you as the flash, what do you have." Barry"Well I took  
multiple samples and what I found were these microorganisms on the bodies, they don't look foreign to this planet but they do look old, ancient. And as far as the fire goes it was started on these barrels but they don't have any fuel for them to be  
ignited and no bullets shells ." Lincoln " So a person can ignite this on fire and has many microorganisms." Barry" Is this Hive?" Lincoln " I don't know I hope not." ( denial).Barry" I'll send everything to the team." Sends photos of at star labs  
Cisco " Huh looks like Barry just sent us all the crime scene evidence." Peter " Man what did I miss? You know what I'm going back to sleep." Caitlin " That's odd well it looks like these microorganisms seem to be alive and can reanimate dead cells."  
Cisco" But that doesn't ( gets call from Barry) Yeah, we got it." Cuts back and forth between locations of who's talking on the phone. Lincoln " Cait, what do you think." Caitlin " Well it looks like the cells are reanimated somehow." Barry "As far  
the fire goes it was started in the center of the building." Harry" Well that makes no sense,weren't the barrels further out of the building " Cisco" What was used?" Barry" Looked like it was the barrels but there was no residue of any kind." Lincoln"  
What if they were thrown and Cisco can you try to recover the footage from the scene." Cisco" I can try( typing on keyboard) What do we have here." Barry" What?" Cisco" So it looks like it's this guy ( sending a picture of Grant ward). Lincoln looking  
at it, Lincoln" That's him , that's Hive but how does he have the powers of the inhumans he had control of." Caitlin " I have a theory, what if after he was revived his cells actually changed their DNA to match the cells of the ones he controlled  
giving him more powers that way." Cisco" That actually makes a lot of sense."Caitlin " Now if you'll excuse I'd like to go home and get ready should this baby arrive." Robbie"I'll drive you." As they get back home. Caitlin" Thanks Robbie, see you  
later." Robbie" Ok see you soon, call if you need something." Caitlin " I will , close the door." As she walking she gets a contraction. Caitlin " I think I might just watch some tv." Back at CCPD, Barry " Its hive." Lincoln " Yeah its hive." Barry"  
Should we tell shield?" Lincoln" No, no we should not get them involved." Barry" So how exactly are we going to fight him." Lincoln" Well think of something." Joe" What do you have?" Barry " Well from what it looks like he's inhuman." Joe" So one  
with multiple powers, like you and Lincoln ."Barry" Yeah." Joe" So I assume you try to track him then what?" Barry " I don't know but as far as we know it is hive." Joe" Who?" Lincoln" One of the ancient inhumans." As hive is makes duplicates of himself(  
Alisha) in his armor then changes to his normal " Go across the city cause a distraction, once I get the information I need , lose, if you can try to sway them." As they all go across the city, just shooting at objects not star labs Cisco" What the  
there's four of them, it's like multiplex, Peter wake up we got to go." Shaking Peter, Harry" Wake up Parker!" Peter" What ok." Speeds out of puts on glasses and teleports" Harry tell Robbie to go one of the four locations." Harry" Ok I will." As  
Barry runs taking Lincoln both suiting up. Cisco teleporting and Peter running out and mask on ,Robbie starts driving to one of the places. As Durge keeps on shooting but also trying to sway them, Robbie's chain wraps around his arm and sending him  
in the air. Peter swings in and kicking him to the ground then using cyclops powers. Cisco jumps in and shoots him " These are weaker , since when could he make clones." Robbie" I don't know but we should take the armor, for analysis." Cisco" Good  
idea." Takes armor off and puts it in Robbie's car. As they take the armor and put it into his car. Across the city, Flash rams into Durge, and is steeled using havok powers knocking him down destroying his weapons. Wally and Lincoln fighting another  
Durge outside Jitters. Wally throws lighting and Lincoln using quake lightning and ice at the same time. Durge" Ha." At star labs Harry, Joe then Iris walks in. Iris" Hey I'm back from work where's Barry?" Joe" Well new enemy somehow theirs more of  
them and he's fighting them right now ." Iris" Well is there anything I can do." Harry" Nothing much." As Hive walks into the cortex, Hive " Well this should be easy." Pulls out his gun and starts shooting. They are ducking and grab their guns and  
shooting. Hive" Wow it's been a while since shot a gun not bad." Shooting back, and moves by the computer putting a device under it getting all the information on metahumans they fought and data on their powers. Hive" I could kill you here but it  
would serve me no purpose whatsoever." As portal opens in the speed cannon room a flash comes in and takes all of them to the training room. Harry" What the? Jesse?" Back in the cortex,Hive " You are?" Jesse " Jesse Quick" Hive" Huh" As they hear  
fighting Harry, Joe and Iris come back to find him knocked out. As the team is separated Hive tried to sway them, so anyone could be swayed. As the team returns back to Star Labs. They all walk in to find a clone of Hive. Cisco " So this is Hive."  
Harry" I looks like he is similar to multiplex." Barry" Looking through old villains Harry." Harry" I figured it would be useful considering his powers." Barry" Hey Iris." ( Kisses her)Iris" I'm here for five minutes and we get shot." Barry" Well  
that's one way to end the day." ( Iris laughs) , Peter" So my guess this was all of them were just a distraction." Robbie" Well it was probably to come to here." Wally" What would he need here." Harry" You forget that there is room in the basement  
full of weapons." Joe" But he came in here." Jesse"Well he was near the computer." Wally" Jesse what are you doing here." Jesse" Good to see you to Wally." Jesse hugs and kisses Wally. Wally" What are you doing here?" Jesse" I came to see my dad,  
and you." Harry" Well good to see you Jesse ."Lincoln" Did he sway any of you." Barry" Sway?" Lincoln" It's a way he can control you." Cisco" Well we all fought in groups of two and plus how would we know?" Lincoln" It's in the brain he enhances your  
dopamine and connecting you to him allowing him to control you ." Barry" We could use the machine that erased my memories to scan our brains and you'll know what look for." Cisco" I mean we could make some adjustments." Lincoln" That'll work, hey  
where's Cait?" Robbie" Oh , she's at home I took her." Lincoln" That's good, Cisco get to working on the machine." Cisco"On it." Cisco goes to med room. Cisco" Peter help me." Peter" Yeah actually I'll look at the armor." Back at Hives base, and the  
device he hid under star labs starts beeping red stealing all their " Well now I have everything on them. Hmm ,Interesting now I see , Huh she could be useful.( Picture of Golden Glider/Lisa Snart).Hive" Why does he have her number, well it should  
be easy to contact her.( Calls the number)Lisa" Who is this." Grant" Hi I'm grant ward , I'm here in central city I'd like to meet." Lisa" Ok I'll be at Jitters at 6 o'clock." Grant " See you there." At Jitters the clock is six pm. Lisa walks in"  
So you're must be Grant." Grant" Most people call me ward." Lisa" Well Ward, how can I help you and what do I get in return?" Grant" I have a solider and he will rob any bank with you." Lisa" I'm in, what do you need me to do." Grant" Kidnap Dr. Caitlin  
Snow, take her to a warehouse and only take her and give her only what's she needs to survive and don't tell me where it is ."Lisa" That's it , seem easy enough." Grant" Well she has powers now." Lisa"Well that's why I have this."( pulls out golden  
glider gun). Grant" Only kidnap don't kill or wound her." Lisa" Deal?" Grant" Deal"( shaking hands) Lisa" When do I start?" Grant" Now." Lisa" What about their team it's big how are you take them all down?" Grant" Don't worry I have one on the inside."  
As it show everyone at star labs moving as the camera pans to everyone with powers. At Caitlin's house she resting. As she hears a knock at the door. Caitlin" Who is it?" Lisa" Its Lisa." Caitlin" Snart?" Lisa" Yeah I'm back in Central city I thought  
I swing by." Caitlin" Yeah come on in."( hesitant), opens door. Lisa walks in" So how have things been?( shocked) A lot has happened I guess."Caitlin" Good you know just waiting for this baby." Lisa" Congrats." Caitlin" Do you want something to drink."  
Lisa " Yeah." Caitlin" So what brought you back?" Lisa gets up and takes out her gun and powers it up, points it at her. Lisa" I really hate to do this but I have a job to do." Caitlin" What job?"Lisa" Something that will pay a lot, I just have to  
kidnap you." Caitlin" I guess what you take me captive then what?" Lisa" I don't know." Caitlin" I have powers to( eyes change color)." Lisa" I know this is why."(puts gun to her head) I'd power down if I were you." Caitlin" Fine( eyes change back  
to normal) where do we go." Lisa" Blindfold." As they leave Caitlin blindfolded and hands tied they go to the car and drive away. Lisa" I suggest you turn that thing that allows them to track you or if you go missing off." Caitlin" Ok first you just  
turn my phone off or just text for me!" Lisa" Thank you almost there."As they come to a stop , Lisa" Well we're here." As they both walk out Caitlin walks and once she's in her cell she sees it's like an house with a small bed and shower and tub a  
small living room with a couch chair and a small kitchen. Caitlin " Well this is actually better than expected." Lisa" Well he's rich so, plus I'll bring food and anything else." Caitlin" I thought I'm you're prisoner." Lisa" Just cause I have to  
keep you here doesn't mean it has to be bad." As she gets a call from Ward. Lisa" Ok I'll head there now." Gives her a bag of Big Belly Burger, leaves to unknown location. Back at star labs everyone gets their brain scanned they all come up clean  
but Harry being suspicious puts the place on lockdown and turns on the power dampeners. Harry" I may not know who is swayed but I know to prevent any of you from leaving." Robbie" What the hell Harry." Joe" Harry is right we don't know who is swayed  
and we can't take any chances." Barry" Come on we can't just be locked up here." Harry" We already did." Lincoln" Hive could be out there doing who knows what and we're just in here." Joe" I'm sorry but we won't throw you in the pipeline this the  
best option ." Jesse" Dad is this really necessary." Harry" Yes it is." Peter" So we can't use our powers so what we do just wait here." Joe" Till we figure it out , after that I don't know." As they all leave to different rooms, Robbie and Wally  
to work on his car , Barry , Lincoln , Harry and Jesse to look at the brain scans. Peter and Cisco work on their gear ( web shooters, and vibe gauntlets). Joe keeps an eye on Peter and Cisco , while Iris watches Robbie and Wally. Jesse" I mean they  
all look fine ." Lincoln " I guess you're right but I feel like one of us swayed." Barry" I mean how else are we going to test it, they all came out fine." Harry" I suggest we just keep an eye on everyone for any strange behavior." Lincoln" Good idea."  
As Robbie is fixing his car, Robbie" Can you pass me that wrench."Wally" Oh sure , wow this is a real nice car is it a 1969 Dodge Charger." Robbie" You bet." Wally" Iris why are you watching us." Iris" Because we need to see if one you guys are swayed,  
whatever that means." Robbie" Well none of us are swayed plus I don't think that's possible for me." In the workshop,Peter" I think I managed to get the rest of webs and the armor is really advanced like even more than the chitari, not even from this  
universe." Cisco" I'm trying to be able to handle even power and take a hit too., so what else can we do about it?" Peter" Nice , Joe is watching us necessary." Joe" Well if any of you are turned I need to watch." As there is a blackout, Joe" What  
the." Cisco" What happened to the power." Lincoln and Barry walk " I don't understand the power was fine then everything shut down." As they head to the cortex and find Harry unconscious. Lincoln" I'll take care of Harry you guys find Jesse." Barry"  
Ok." Robbie" What the hell who turned of the power." Iris" Where's Wally." Robbie" Yeah where did he go." Across the city in Mercury Labs. " Who's there." Hive in his robe. " Guards." As two guards take out their guns and move forward the power goes  
out and both get disintegrated. Hive" I need your help doctor." Magee" What do you want." Hive " I want you to help me turn into humans into inhumans." Magee" How do I do that." Hive" By using my cells and inserting them in a human and turning them  
into me." Magee" I can try." As a guard comes a blast of gold comes and gold turning him into gold " Sorry I'm late." Hive" Just in time to save me." Magee" So how." Hive" Use the cells from them( pointing to dead bodies)." As she starts working on  
the serum, she get eight doctors to volunteer and take it but they still need to setup the equipment. As they finish it they get they all turn into cocoons. Hive" It worked." Lisa" Not bad now what."Back at star labs" Peter" What the." Cisco" Lets  
head to the cortex." As walk in to find Wally, Cisco" Where we're you." Wally" I was with Robbie." Peter" You seen Jesse anywhere." Harry" Where's my daughter." Lincoln" Harry take it easy you have a concussion ." As they are looking around all of  
them, Robbie, Joe, Iris and wake up in the pipeline. Robbie " Who, let me out." As Barry Wally and Peter leave to look around. As the rest of them get knocked out are in the pipeline. Lincoln" The hell." Harry" It was a speedster." Cisco"Whoever is  
swayed knows how to plan." Iris" You guys are here too." Joe" Yeah who was it." As they are walking through the halls they decide to split up. Barry" Ok I'll head down to basement , Peter go to the training room, Wally go to the time vault ." As they  
run and split they are all looking around in they're area , Wally comes in to see Jesse just standing " Jesse where we're you?"( ominous music).Jesse" Wally I didn't here you walk in." Wally" Have you seen everyone." Jesse"No, I thought my dad was  
still here." Wally" I thought so too." Jesse" Well I think I saw them headed to the pipeline." As they walk in a cell opens. Wally" What why is a cell opened." Jesse" This is why." Pushes him in, Jesse" I'm sorry but it's what I have to do."Wally"  
What you're the one who is swayed." Jesse" Hive his connection it's amazing unlike anything you could ever imagine, I turned off the dampeners." Wally" Jesse I'll join you." Flashback to Jesse fighting hive. As they are hive sways her and lets her  
beat him. Jesse" Really , ok let's go." As they leave Wally opens all the cells as the leave star labs to mercury labs. Mercury Labs, Hive" Well we don't have all day." As they are still in cocoons. Lisa" So what's supposed to happen." Jesse" Sorry  
I'm late, I had to slow them down." Hive" Who is this, no matter( sways him) he will join us." Wally" Yes hive." As the team regroups at star labs and figures out its Jesse they decide go to Mercury Labs. And find open cocoons and dead guards to the  
bone and in gold. Cisco" Please don't tell me that's golden glider." Once they get to a empty warehouse a golden blast hits the side , Lisa" Flash, Cisco, the rest." Lincoln, Peter and Robbie same time" Hey." Lisa" Since when did you become a hero  
Cisco?" Cisco" A while go your helping hive." Lisa" Its a good job." Cisco" Please you could help us." Lisa" No way plus I need to check on my prisoner soon." Barry and Lincoln" Who?" Lisa" Dr Caitlin snow." Lincoln" Where did you take her?" Lisa"  
I'll tell you once you beat them." As two throw random items that explode, other three levitate items and throw at them as well, the last three make more clones and fight hand to hand.

As they are all fighting they get knocked down by Wally and Jesse. Barry" I don't your both swayed." Cisco" Barry a little help here." As Robbie turns into ghost rider and burns all off them, Wally and Jesse leave to go back to hive to make more inhumans.  
Lincoln" They took Caitlin again." Peter" Should we find hive or Caitlin?" Robbie turns back to normal, Robbie" I think we should split up." Barry" Yeah me Lincoln and Peter will look for Caitlin. The rest of you guys look for Hive and report anything  
back to Harry and us." Barry" Lincoln it's best you find hive."Lincoln( reluctantly) " Ok I'll go tell me anything." Barry dashes off looking around the city, Barry" Harry you there." Harry" Yeah Allen." Barry"Hold it"( changes comms to Lincoln) Lincoln"  
Yeah Barry." Barry" What can you tell us about Hive." Lincoln" Like what?" Barry" Like hideouts, anything with old hydra bases." Lincoln" Look up anything on Gideon Malick." Barry" Get all that Harry?" Harry"

Ok , so there's the one with all the bodies , the other warehouses have no recent activity, wait. Barry"What it is." Harry" Well this one has had power going to it for the past three days, well the others did to." Barry"Which is closed officially." Harry"  
None of them."Barry"Ok I'll just go to both." As he runs to the first warehouse. Barry" Nothing." Dashes off to next location. Barry" No it doesn't make sense ." Harry"What is it." Barry" There's no one here." Harry" Those were all the places under  
Malick." Barry" Guys I'm heading back."Back where Caitlin is being held captive. She's on the bed( breathes out after a contraction)" What took you so long." Lisa" Sorry got caught up with all the supplies , so a towels , scissors and a blanket, bottles  
of water and bags from your house, what's all this for,oh and ran into your friends" As she takes the supplies through a small window,Caitlin"Just in case I have this baby here, you ran into my friends." Lisa" Ok I need to see what hive needs me to  
get next." Caitlin" How does it feel to be his errand girl."At mercury labs in the bottom floors, Hive" I suggest you make more before they find us and I kill you too."( frustrated).Dr. Magee" I'm working as fast as I can." Hive" I suggest you work  
faster."Hive" Get me more volunteers." Wally and Jesse both run off grabbing people from iron heights. Hive" Good now just need a way to disperse it throughout the city." Dr. Magee" Your going to turn everyone inhuman?" Hive" One city after the next  
till the whole world is inhuman, then there will be peace. I will finally have a connection." Dr Magee" A connection, peace? You're mad" Hive" You don't understand doctor." As team flash walk into to hive current base. Lincoln" You're right she won't."  
Hive" Been a long time Lincoln , so you lived." Lincoln" No I died and came back." As the team stands in the back, and on hives side terrigan cocoons , Dr Magee, Wally and Jesse. As they are both pacing back and forth. Hive" I've seen the face of  
death, I still continue my plan." Lincoln" So have I." Hive" I'm surprised you're having lost your mind without Daisy, what about theses metas?" Lincoln" Things change hive." Hive" True , things do which is why getting rid of you is my main goal now."  
Lincoln" Then why haven't you." Hive" Well it's been a lot trouble finding a man like you." As hive shoots his parasites, Lincoln shoots his lighting , ice, vibrations. Looking very similar to hive and lash. Hive" Well I guess things do change." Lincoln"  
Seems both of us got more powers." Hive smiles" I have plans to attend to, plus don't you have a doctor snow to find." Lincoln" Don't." As his body having electricity all over his body and eyes. Barry" Lincoln calm down." Robbie" Lincoln calm down."  
Lincoln" I am calm !" Robbie" Lincoln calm down!" Throwing chain wrapping him. Hive" I'll let you fight amongst yourselves." Peter " I don't think so." Shooting webs , Hive hands igniting webs. Peter" Ah-ah, stupid fire powers." Hive" Come doctor."  
As they all leave, Wally and Jesse grab them and leave. Robbie" Sorry Lincoln." Pulls him close and punches him, knocking him out. As he wakes up Barry with his mask off. Barry" I'm sorry but you were kinda losing it." Back where Caitlin is being  
held captive." Caitlin " I know." Grabs coat hanger and breaks it so it's long ways. As she puts through the window in the door and putting in the keyhole. As the door opens, Caitlin" Yes I got it." As she walking out finds an empty " No ,no, no where  
am I?" As she turns and starts walking. As Hives real base, Hive to Hive in civilian clothes" So how many." Hive" A couple hundred." Hive" I need to suit up should they come." Leaves to put on Magee" So you make clones of your self." Hive" Yes, Now  
start on the machine to disperse my chemical." Dr Magee " I can't work without parts."Hive" I have it handled."As Lisa walk in with Jesse and Wally having carts full of machine parts. Hive" Get to work." As she starts putting pieces together to make  
a machine to disperse the chemical to turn them into inhuman. Back at star labs, as Lincoln wakes up. Lincoln"Was that really necessary." Robbie" Yeah you were worse than me." Lincoln" We need to stop them." Barry" I know but does that include Wally  
and Jesse a way to unsway them?" Lincoln" Yes , Lash." As it goes to Andrews grave there's a hand that comes out and blue energy. Gets to central city, finds them. Jesse runs and Lash knocks her down. Starts to takes Hives parasites out, as that happens  
Wally runs and knocks him down both parasites out of them and destroying them and dropping them off at star labs door step, and lockjaw takes Lash to Atelan. As the team has been planning. As Harry is leaving, Harry" Guys help me get them inside."  
As they put them on the med beds. Lincoln" So if they're not swayed anymore they'll be going through withdraw." As they scan find it them cured. Cisco" The plan." Lincoln" We need to shield help, and the monolith." Peter" The monolith?" Lincoln" Long  
story." Cisco" Harry are sure you there was nothing on Caitlin." Harry" Yes I searched everything." Cisco" Well I guess you did."Barry" So we stop hive?" Lincoln" Yeah Caitlin can take care of her self, ok so here's the plan." As it cuts away to hive,  
Hive" Is it almost ready doctor." Dr Magee" If I had nickel for every time a man with powers had me build a machine." Hive " Yeah I know, just finish." As the doors get blown off by Lincoln" Hive let's finish this!"Hive" Couldn't agree more." Begins  
running towards him as Lincoln turns around and using quake powers to jump into the sky. Hives armor opens two side rockets, follows him to the shield base as the rest of the team goes to stop Hives small army. Barry runs to get Dr Magee, Barry" Doctor."  
Dr Magee" Mr Allen." Barry" Is it done." Dr Magee" No " Ad Barry steels up to smash it. Hive" I'd stop if I were you." Barry" I don't think so." As he shoots a havoc energy wave, disintegrating him. Smashes machine,Barry" Lets get out of here." Drops  
her off at mercury labs goes to meet the team fighting his army. Robbie burning them, Wally knocking them down, Peter webbing , electric webs and cyclops them, Cisco opening portals and vibing. Barry running and throwing lighting in steel mode. As  
Lincoln gets to the shield base. Lincoln" Daisy! Let me in he's almost here." Phil" Is that Lincoln?" Fitz" That's not possible sir he died." Daisy" Just let him in!" Simmons" How do we know it's not an LMD." Daisy" Because when I went to Attilan  
and I saw him , he came back to life, plus it's not the first time someone came back from the dead." ( looking at Phil) Daisy" He came for the monolith." Phil" But it was destroyed." Daisy " Not the small ones if we put the dust from the monolith  
with those we can recreate the portal." Phil" No we can't it's to dangerous." Daisy"Well it's to late for that now May and Mac are already finished." Phil" Were talking about this after." As the open the doors , Lincoln" Let hive come in ." Phil"  
Hives back too." Lincoln" Draw him towards the room." Daisy" Yeah." As Lincoln goes to room with the completed monolith, Lincoln" Ok leave it has to just be me." Mac " It your funeral." May" What a surprise , Daisy has a lot of explaining to do."  
Both leave, as hive keeps coming telekinetically pushing everyone aside. Goes to the room, Hive" Trying to send me back to maveth." Lincoln" No even better in between maveth and Earth." Hive" You'll die trying." Using all of his powers recreating  
the monolith. The begin fighting hive shooting, Lincoln using lighting. Vibrates his guns into liquid metal. Hive takes out his spear. As they get close, Lincoln quakes parts of his armor off. Hive" You'll pay for that." Lincoln" No, I'm not finished  
yet." As the door opens Phil give Lincoln the power gun. Shoots hive and it knocks off the rest of Hives armor. Hive has his robe on under. Lincoln" It's over, Hive." Hive" Yes it is, I accepted death, now I will surrender just know you'll need me  
when something much worse than me comes." As Daisy and Lincoln uses quake to open the portal. Phil and Fitz takes the armor and puts it in the armory below. As Hive steps in the portal willingly. Lincoln" Thank you Daisy." Back where Caitlin is being  
held captive during the last " Come on let's go home." As she walks out finds her phone and calls star labs, as the team returns back star labs. Caitlin" Hey I'm at some old warehouse on 4th." Lincoln" Are you okay?" Caitlin" Yeah were fine." As Barry  
speeds over there , Barry" Hey." Caitlin " Hi." As they all return to star labs. Hugs everyone, Lincoln" Hey." Caitlin" Hey you found me." Lincoln" Yeah we did." Cisco" It was a team effort." Barry" So things should be easy for awhile." Cisco" Yes  
please no more way overpowered villains , or dead villains." Caitlin" Uh I think it's time to go." Lincoln" Go where?" Caitlin glares. As they go to the hospital Caitlin delivers her baby. Lincoln walks in her room. Lincoln" How are you doing?( kisses  
her on the lips)" Caitlin" Just fine, what happened to hive?" Lincoln" Don't worry we stopped him." Cisco" Just for the record we tried to find you but he made you way off the grid." Caitlin" Its fine Cisco really."(hugs him). Barry walks in with  
Joe , Wally and Iris. Iris" So when can we see her." Lincoln leaves and comes back in his work clothes, Lincoln" How about now ( passing her to Caitlin)." As Harry and Jesse , Robbie and Peter. Jesse" So what's her name?" Caitlin" Jesse Caitlin Campbell."(  
large smile). Caitlin" How soon can we go home?" Lincoln" I checked and we can tomorrow." Robbie" Come on Peter we got to get you home." Peter" Yeah see you guys tomorrow." As they leave, Barry, Iris, Joe and Wally, Barry" See you guys tomorrow."(  
putting arm around Iris). The next day, Lincoln and Caitlin return home. As they walk in the door they see all they see the stuff Lisa took to her prison and a note. Lisa's note,"Dear Caitlin I'm sorry for kidnapping you , but I brought all  
your stuff back, congrats on the baby, From Lisa " Well we don't need to go get it." ( laughs, holding the baby in her arms). Lincoln" I love you(kisses her) need help?" Caitlin" No but you know you can't hero for a while." Lincoln" I know ,  
remember we planned before." ( putting bags down). As they take the her upstairs puts her in her crib , Caitlin " She's beautiful." Lincoln" Yeah , come on let's go to bed." ( putting arm around her). Across the city in a apartment, unknown man" So  
how do we get revenge on them." Other man" We go after them."( showing a stone)." We make them fight against themselves."


End file.
